After the Trial
by kichu200211
Summary: Phoenix realizes his feelings for Maya only after seeing her "die." After her miraculous comeback, will he ever reveal his true feelings for her? Well, maybe, with the help of one top-hatted professor.


**Hey there guys! Please enjoy this story. I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC to you, but I tried to make them as IC as possible. Remember to review and provide constructive criticism. I hope this story is better than the last as this is my first stand alone AA fanfic. Have a nice day! :)**

* * *

It is the worst night of Phoenix Wright's life. Maya screams for his help, but he is powerless, held back by the knights. The 2 knights holding Phoenix back are clearly struggling to keep him as he pushes with every fiber of his being. The metal box containing his closest friend slowly descends into the pits of the red hot inferno. He watches as Maya burns before his very eyes. Phoenix bellows her name, though he knows in his heart of hearts that Maya was gone, and would never come back to him. The details of this grim night—the smell of ash, the heat of the fire, the girl's screams—would haunt him forevermore.

The trio, Phoenix, Luke Triton, and Espella Cantabella, escape the Witches' Court and manage to make it outside, where Inquisitor Zacharias Barnham, the prosecutor during Maya's trial, catches them off guard. Although the Inquisitor's sudden appearance startles them, and thinking he is going to arrest Espella, Luke and Espella talk to him, realizing that he isn't going to report them. He is simply trying to help them escape, for some reason. Barnham then walks over to Phoenix—who is sitting on a log, his eyes shut, trying to comprehend the events of the night—attempts to apologize to Phoenix for the ordeal, but Phoenix takes in none of it.

"Sir Blue Knight…," says Barnham, "I wish to apologize personally for the tragedy which befell your friend, Maya Fey. I understand that she was very close to you and am sorrowful at her passing. I find it extremely upsetting and hope that anything of the like never occurs again in this courtroom."

"You want apologize to me, huh? Answer me this, Inquisitor: how dare you say her name!?" bellows the traumatized defense attorney, getting up but being held back by the 2 children, "After every accusation you threw at her—every time you refused to let her talk—how can you even say her name!? I _proved_ she was innocent—proved it—but where is she now?"

"I am deeply regretful for the ordeal which happened in the courtroom tonight. We should have watched for a scenario like this and should have prevented it from happening in the first place. This is my responsibility and mine alone to bear," says Barnham, his head low.

"Responsibility!?" roars Phoenix, breaking free of both Triton and Cantabella to run over to the Inquisitor, "Take some responsibility right now bring Maya back! Magic exists here, right? Cast whatever spell you need to cast and BRING HER BACK!"

"I am greatly sorry, Sir Blue Knight. There is no spell which can bring back a person who has died. If it will bring you solace, then use this blade to take my life," says Barnham, on the ground on one knee, holding his blade out to Phoenix.

Phoenix stands over the Inquisitor, and takes the sword in his hand. He brings it up and is about to sink the blade into the Inquisitor, when suddenly he stops, just inches from the Inquisitor's body. The anger suddenly coursing through his body is quickly replaced by a much less definable emotion, as he realizes he can't do it. He just can't do it—he can't cross that line. He never would, not in a million years, not even if his closest friend was taken away. Phoenix Wright is not a murderer—no Manfred von Karma. He knows that Maya would _never_ forgive him if he goes through with the act.

"Sir Blue Knight?"

"The only reason I'm sparing you right now… is because I know that the girl who burned in there would _never_ want me to become a murderer for her sake," says Phoenix, looking down as the tears—which he knew were coming—starts stinging at his eyes.

"Then what—"

"Go!" screams Phoenix, voice cracking as he began to break down, "Never show your face to me again! GET OUT!"

Phoenix falls to the ground, knees first, and brings his hands to his face. He keeps himself that way for a few seconds, barely able to conceal the mournful grief which he has built up inside. He is forced to get up quickly, however, as the other guards heard the noise coming from the forest. The Inquisitor makes sure to tell the devastated trio of Rouge's tavern prior to his quick exit. They decide to head there, even if it was a tip from the Inquisitor, as Phoenix knows nowhere else they can stay for the night.

* * *

The group arrives in Labyrinthia quietly, silent as the ninjas of Feudal Japan, and go to a much darker, shadier, part of the town. Eventually, unable to stop himself, Phoenix stops to talk to Luke, as Espella walks ahead. He has wanted to talk to Luke for a while now, as he also knows what it feels like to lose someone that he loves.

"Sorry for sounding so heartless back in the trial, Luke," says Phoenix, apologetically, "I know now how hard it is to lose someone close to you."

"Not to worry, Mr. Wright," says Luke, looking quite alright, but then sadly adding, "I'm so sorry about what happened to Maya."

"It's not your fault, Luke," says Phoenix, trying his best to fake a smile, "She just did what she always does when she believes something is wrong. She takes action, but this time, she was killed for it. She was killed because she tried to help someone in need."

"Mr. Wright, the professor isn't dead," says Luke, showing a twinge of hope in this overwhelming sadness, a great trait for a child, "He'll come back and I'm sure of it. The professor _always_ comes back."

"I wish he didn't have to leave you so soon, though," says Phoenix, "But… with Maya…"

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Wright," says Luke, "She'll also come back. I'm sure she didn't die because people like her… they'll make it through anything life throws at them."

Phoenix smiles at Luke's optimism, "Maybe she will come back, Luke." This of course was an empty agreement. He watched her lowered into the chamber, so there's nearly no chance that she lived through that. Phoenix shakes his head to clear himself of the nasty thought.

"Hey! Mr. Wright! Luke! Are you coming? What are you guys talking about?" asks Espella, yelling from afar.

And so they went, and upon walking into Rouge's tavern, they found a party in full swing. After solving a few puzzles, Luke, Phoenix, and Espella ask Rouge for a room. She gives them a room and they went up to bed, exhausted after the long and depressing day. The minute he closed his eyes, Phoenix was hit by the memories of what happened that day: Maya's burning in the flames of the fire and him powerless to stop it. He failed to save her, he had failed to save Maya. He had failed not only Maya, but Mia and himself.

Maya… Maya was truly gone. He would never see her smile ever again, never hear her laugh. Her pure blue eyes were now shut and the constant optimistic glow shown within them were spent. She was the one person who believed in him _no matter what_. No matter what Phoenix did—no matter what happened to her—she had always believed in him, and he had let her down…

"If only I could have saved you…"

Suddenly, Phoenix was standing in a field which looked like it belonged in Kurain Village, Maya's home town. It was night time, with the full moon shining down upon him. He was in a valley, underneath a huge mountain. The valley was full of purple lavenders, taking in the moon's light. There was a light fog in the area and he was sure there was an extremely familiar smell in the air.

He looked around, not knowing why he was here or what was going on. All he knew was that there was nobody else nearby. He started walking in some random direction, looking for somebody—anybody—who could tell him. He turned left and right, but no matter which direction he walked, the valley seemed to stretch on.

"…Who's there?" called out a voice.

Phoenix was startled and spun his head around, trying to find the voice, but the fog had thickened slightly, obscuring his view. He walked and walked before he finally saw the shadow of a woman. A familiar woman was kneeling, her hands in what looked like a prayer position. She wore a white dress, with a hood covering her. He couldn't immediately tell who the woman was, due to the hood covering her head, but the voice was extremely familiar to him.

"Who are you?" asked Phoenix, looking slightly confused.

To answer that, she stood up and turned herself around. She slowly took off her hood, allowing her hair's topknot to come up into place. She then directed her view at him, and put a smile on her face. Maya Fey smiled a smile filled with sadness, as much as happiness. Phoenix gaped at, taking in her appearance.

 _I have to admit... she looks beautiful._ Phoenix stares at her and he is unable to stop himself from asking her, "Maya, am I dreaming?"

She doesn't answer this, but, instead, looks sadly at him. She doesn't need to answer that question, as Phoenix knew it was too good to be true. Truth be told, he had wished it wasn't a dream, but here he was, standing and talking to Maya Fey in a dream. _I have so many things to say to you, Maya. I wish you were really here._

"Maya?"

"Mm…?"

"I… I wanted to say sorry. I… I couldn't help you save Espella," says Phoenix, his expression darkening. He can feel the corners of his eyes start to sting again.

"Nick, _please_ don't blame yourself for what happened there," pleads Maya, looking at him sadly, "You know it wasn't your fault. I have to be the one to say sorry here."

"Why?"

"If… If only I had been more careful, then I might have escaped that fire, but I was too reckless. I caused you so much pain, Nick, and I'm sorry."

 _Leave it to Maya to apologize for something like that._ Phoenix walks forward and grabs her hand. Maya looks up at him.

"If only I had helped you sooner, then you would still be… by my side," says Phoenix, putting his head down.

"I know you tried your best, Nick. I was just too weak, like I always am. I'm useless. I hurt the person I cared about most when I was just trying to see justice through," says Maya, tears finally falling down her face.

"You _aren't_ weak, Maya. You're one of the strongest people I know. How are you useless? You help me so much. Without you by my side, I'm not…Phoenix Wright," he says, looking up at her.

It is then that he thought back. He realizes exactly how much he needs Maya—her constant optimism, her constant happiness, her belief in him, her constant food cravings ( _maybe a bit less of that)_ —all that was crucial to him being the attorney he was. The amount of help she gave him in the countless cases they had been through together, the turnabouts which she inspired, the appreciation she showed him whenever he agreed to buy her burgers after a particularly brutal case, all of these were traits which he loved about Maya.

"And Pearly. She's going to have to become Master after this… She's only 10, Nick. Those elders will manipulate and bully her into making their decisions. She needs to live life like a kid, not worrying about all that. That's the only reason I ever wanted to become Master. Now, because of what I did, she has to throw away her childhood and train for a living," says Maya, ignoring his statement, tears falling faster down her face.

"Maya, I'll take care of her. I'll make sure that they don't take advantage of her. I'll make sure that she's safe."

"…I caused you so much worry, Nick and I'm so, _so_ sorry for that. I wish things could be different," Maya continues.

He lifts up her chin and uses his thumb to try and wipe away the tears on her face. He looks into those beautiful blue eyes.

He now realizes how much she needed him. She needed someone to understand her, someone to help her, someone to believe in her. She _never_ took Phoenix for granted and he knew that she would have to grow into her own one day. He didn't, however imagine that it had to be so soon. He was the person who would buy her food ("Nick, let's get some burgers."); the person who would believe in her ("Stop that!") when she didn't even believe in herself, taking on her hopeless case, even at the possible cost to his career.

"Don't say sorry to me for trying to save someone, Maya. I wish things could be different, too. I wish that so much. You mean so much to me. I don't even feel like I can go on…"

She suddenly pulls him into an embrace, and he reciprocates it, holding her as close to him as he can. He never wants to let her go _ever_. They both hug for what seems like hours.

"Maya… I love you. The reason your death hurts so much more for me is because I never told you. I never told you how much you meant to me before it happened. I wish I could go back and have told you then, but… it's too late, now," he says sadly, tears finally dropping from his eyes.

"I love you, too, Nick. I've loved you for a long time now…"

"So many missed opportunities… So many chances in our lives to say _something_ , but none of us ever took it."

"Yeah."

"If only Pearly could hear us now," says Maya, smiling a true smile.

"We wouldn't hear the end of it, but it's great to know that she was right. You are my special someone, Maya, you really are."

"Don't forget about me, Nick."

"I'll _never_ forget about you, Maya. _Never._ Not in a million, billion, years."

They both look at each other. The moment which Pearl had waited so long for has finally come. Their heads moved closer together, touching forehead onto forehead. Nose on nose. Finally, after what felt like years, they closed the distance, tears in both their eyes at the chance lost to them.

Phoenix woke up, the tears that were built up falling out of his eyes. He pulled a green pendant out of his pocket. It was a rock which looked like a 9, glowing slightly in his hand. He brought it up to his eyes, and then to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you, Maya," he said quietly, "and I'm so sorry I couldn't save you.

Phoenix cried quietly into the rock for a while, as though it could bring him some relief after the events of that night.

* * *

"YOOOOOOOO NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

Phoenix snaps his head around desperately to find the owner of the voice. He knows that voice, but he needs to see her, to know that she is there. Looking behind him, he sees that Maya has leapt onto him to give him a hug. He felt his resistance over the past few days break down. Maya was safe and sound and he would never let her go again. He held her closer and closer to him. He had to feel that she was there; he had to know that it was _real_ —not a dream.

"Nick…Air…"

He lets her go before she hugs him again, this time less tight. It's still enough though, to get them both to break down. They both cry unashamedly, unable to stop themselves. Nobody notices as Luke whispers something into the Professor's ear.

"Maya, I am _never_ letting you go again," says Phoenix, the tears sliding down his face.

"Nick… I'm so sorry for making you worry."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Maya."

"I was so scared, Nick. I thought I would never see you again."

"I was scared too. I thought you had…gone on. The best I could do was guide Luke and Espella through this."

"And you _did_. You helped them get here and you found me."

"Barely. I was always terrified deep down because I was unable to save you. I didn't know what I could say to Pearls, to _Mia_ , if I had let you die. That isn't even considering the gaping hole in my own heart. If I couldn't save you, then what chance did I have of keeping them alive?"

"It's alright, old man, it's alright. I'm here and safe. Were you really that helpless without me?" she says, smirking at her usual brand of humor.

"Yes. Yes, I was," Phoenix admits, smiling with the tears finally starting to let up.

Phoenix thinks of telling her about his feeling but reconsiders, because, right now, he has time to tell her. She is safe; that is all that matters to him. They have a mystery to solve and people to save. He will tell her eventually; of that, he promises himself. They both smile a truly happy smile for the first time in days. Then Espella starts crying and Maya wrung out Phoenix for making the entire situation sappier than it needed to be.

"Look at yourself, mushy old man. You made a girl cry," says Maya, putting her pout level up to 11.

"Sorry about that; I guess I couldn't help myself," says Phoenix, putting a hand behind his head in a bashful expression. Of course, he didn't care if she was mad, he was just glad that she was completely safe. Off they walked to the door of the Underground Ruins, holding the key which was meant to be used to unlock the entrance.

Phoenix unlocked the door in the Underground Ruins. He and Layton are investigating the area meanwhile Maya, Luke, and Espella play around with glowing moss. Maya covers Luke in the stuff, causing the young boy to freak out and start shouting at her. Of course, they both help Luke wash himself off in the water which is near the area. Phoenix and Layton are, for the moment, alone talking amongst themselves.

"The tension here really seems to have dropped, huh Professor," says Phoenix.

"Quite, Mr. Wright. I think it's about time we all enjoyed some level of happiness after our ordeals over the past few days," says Layton.

"Yeah, having everyone together is a reason to celebrate, after all," says Phoenix, smiling happily. His eyes are on Maya, who is currently laughing at Luke's glowing form. Luke isn't too impressed and, flustered by this turn of events, shouts at Maya, only causing her to laugh more.

This does not go unnoticed by Layton who asks, "Mr. Wright, please pardon me for intruding into your personal business, but when are you going to tell her?"

"What?" asks Phoenix, though he thinks he knows where this is going.

"When are you going to tell her how you feel about her?" asks Layton.

"I-it's nothing like that. M-Maya's just a f-friend. Nothing more there, Professor," says Phoenix, getting flustered himself. He didn't expect that.

"Luke told me what you said last night, Mr. Wright, so please do not lie to me," says Layton, still looking quite calm.

Phoenix sighs, knowing that he is beaten, "Alright, I do. I don't know when I'll tell her. Probably not right now, but I know I have to tell her sooner or later."

"Mr. Wright, let me tell you a story," says Professor Layton.

"Er… ok," says Phoenix, slightly curious as to what the Professor was about to say.

Layton looks up sadly before starting, "There was once a young man by the name of Hershel. He was a university student at Gressenheller University. At that university, he met a young girl by the name of Claire. They both met and fell in love with each other. They got into a relationship and lived peacefully for one year. "

"For their anniversary, she bought him a gift. Claire was a scientist studying time travel, and during one of her experiments, a fatal miscalculation was made which cost young Claire her life. 10 years later, they would meet again, but again, under circumstances where she had to leave his life for good. Out of his love for her, he would wear the gift she bought him forever, never taking it off," finishes Layton.

During the last sentence, Layton grips his hat and straightens it. Phoenix immediately realizes that that the person in the story was none other than Professor Layton. He felt sorrow that a person such as the Professor had to go through something so heartbreakingly sad. He promised himself that he would never allow something like that to happen to him and Maya. He would tell her very soon how he felt about her, no matter what. She deserved to know that after sticking with him for so long.

"Professor…" says Phoenix, patting the Professor on the shoulder.

"Mr. Wright, the reason I told you this… is because I don't want you to lose what you already have," says Layton, still looking up, "You still have time, unlike our 'unwound future.'"

"Don't worry, Professor, I'll tell her soon," says Phoenix, smiling, "I promise that to you. Thank you for telling me."

"Don't mention it, Mr. Wright."

"Hey Nick! Get over here and look at this glowing moss! I want to see what it tastes like," shouts Maya.

"Maya! Don't eat things you don't know are safe," shouts Phoenix, running over to her.

' _I hope I've honored our memory, Claire. Let's let them have what we couldn't. They still have time, unlike you and I. I still love you and I hope you think of me, wherever you are.'_ thinks Layton, looking over at Phoenix who was currently telling off Maya while the latter was sticking her tongue out at him, laughing, with a single tear moving down his visage.

* * *

In order to thank Layton for what he told him, Phoenix asked Maya to channel the spirit of Claire. She agrees to his request, so long as they were out of Labyrinthia, as she didn't want to do "magic" in the place. With the mystery of the Great Witch Bezella finally wrapped up, Phoenix and the gang arrive in London, at the Professor's University. he asks the professor if he has a picture of the Claire's face with him and if he knows her last name. Although he is confused at first, mainly at the unorthodoxy of the request, he obliges as it is the duty of every gentleman.

Upon receiving the full name of Claire and the picture, Maya gets onto her knees and goes into a prayer pose. She meditates on the name and face and within a few seconds, her physique begins changing. Gradually, she thins out and standing before the entire group is Claire, clad in a spirit medium acolyte garb, confused as to what she was doing here of all places. Phoenix watches with a smile as the Professor finally sees his sweetheart for the first time in an extremely long time. Layton's expression goes from a calm look to one of shock and then of joy.

"Am I… alive?" Claire asks, looking at Layton in shock.

"Claire!" shouts Layton, the shock and joy apparent in his face. Luke is in a state of utter bewilderment, as a previously dead woman was standing before his face, where his friend was standing before. Layton walks over quickly and gives Claire a tight hug, with Claire doing the same to him.

"I…I thought I had died, Hershel," says Claire, "What am I doing here in London?"

"I don't even know myself," says Layton, "Just mere moments ago, my friend Maya Fey stood here. She received your name and picture and then looked as though she was prayer, and then she _became_ you somehow."

"It's called spirit channeling," explains Phoenix, "The channeler uses the name and face of the person they are channeling in order to call them back from the land of the dead. Right now, Claire is dead, but she can still speak to you, Professor. I guess I just wanted to thank you for your conversation with me back in the Underground Ruins."

"Hershel… you did manage to stay strong through it all," says Claire, smiling.

"I only stayed strong, Claire, because I had you," says Layton, smiling, but a few tears escaping his eyes, "I can never forget about you, not even if you had died."

"Neither have I forgotten about you. You're the one thing I think about in the afterlife, if you call it thinking at all," says Claire, her expression saddening somewhat, "I'm sorry again, that I had to leave you so soon."

"It's fine, Claire. What's happened has happened and it's no use to stick to the past when the best thing you can do is think to the future. We all have to try move on at some point, even if we fail miserably. I never took off this hat, Claire; I didn't take it off until the day you left me to go back to your own time," says Layton, gripping his gat.

"I know you, Hershel," says Claire, her eyes closed, while she smiled, "You would never abandon the people that you love. You always manage to stay strong, even in the worst of situations. That Luke over there take after you quite well. Both of you are quite the gentlemen."

"I learnt it… from you," says Layton, embracing his girlfriend, smiling.

Eventually, they let go, and Claire decides to return to the afterlife. Layton, although sad to see her depart again, is still happier than he had been in a long time. At once, the physique of the woman before them changes, replaced by the form of Maya Fey. Maya looks at Professor Layton and smiles. Layton thanks her and Phoenix for the chance to talk to Claire again and agreed to help them sightsee during their last few days left in London.

* * *

Bags filled with clothes and other necessities, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey step into the office of Wright and Co, both exhausted by their plane trip. The Legal League of Attorneys really sent them in for a doozy. They both decided at the airport to take a vacation for about 3 days in order to recuperate. Phoenix thought about what Layton had told him in the Underground Ruin and what it all meant. He would tell her today, before he lost the confidence. Seeing Claire and Layton reunite was heartwarming and he realized exactly how hard it was for him to lose a person like her _for_ _real_.

They both decide to unpack and stay in the office for the night. Maya asks Phoenix to go get some burgers or something to eat, to which he obliges without much protest. Maya unpacks the remaining items meanwhile Phoenix goes out to the local burger joint and orders the usual—three Triple Cheeseburgers, with less Mayonnaise, for Maya, and a regular cheeseburger for himself. By the time he had gets back, the familiar Steel Samurai theme is playing in the office.

Maya had finished unpacking and had picked out a Steel Samurai Movie at random from the over 25 movies she had in her room. The one she picked was " _The Steel Samurai and the Pink Princess: Meeting of Two Legends"_. She smiles at her choice and walks over to the DVD player to put it in. She walks backwards to the couch and sinks into it. The moment she pushes the button on the remote, the television came to life, filling the room with the Steel Samurai theme song.

While she was separated from Nick, the only thing that she thought about was seeing him again. She still blamed herself for scaring him so much. She _hated_ seeing him worry so much over her. It's almost the same as in the kidnapping incident, but much worse because Nick thought she had actually died. She resolves to never let him worry about her that much ever again.

She looks over at him and smiles, "Nick, you got the usual?"

"Yep. All 35 dollars and 99 cents of it," Phoenix sighs, feeling how light his wallet had gotten in the past 30 minutes.

"Well then, get over here, or are you too old to walk now?" she says, grinning while patting the seat cushion next to her.

"Coming," says Phoenix, locking the door to the office, then walking over to the sofa before sinking into the cushion Maya selected. He opens up the bag, taking out his single cheeseburger and gives the rest to Maya, who pulls out her first triple cheese burger.

She digs in, sighing happily, "Ahh, I hage gissed gis."

 _So have I Maya, so have I. I have missed seeing you so happy over getting burgers._ Phoenix looks over at her, in her element. She takes 2 more bites of the burger and it's gone. She pulls out the next one, and Phoenix watches with little surprise as she inhales the burger. This is while Phoenix has only eaten half of his cheeseburger. The third burger goes out in pretty much the same manner, with Maya licking off her fingers and then going to wash her hands. Phoenix just finishes his burger as Maya comes back from the bathroom and sits down next to him.

 _Now is the time. I will tell her right now._ Summoning up all his courage, Phoenix, opens his mouth to speak, just as Maya punches him in the gut out of excitement. The Steel Samurai and Pink Princess had just used their ultimate tag team attack to defeat the Evil Magistrate once and for all.

"Nick, did you _see_ that? Did you? Did you? Did you?" asks Maya, very nearly jumping out of her seat.

 _Well, that was anti-climactic. Want to try again, Wright?_ He taps Maya on the shoulder and opens his mouth to speak again, this time ready in the fullest. She turns to him and tilts her head, obviously curious at what he was about to say.

"Maya, when I thought I lost you in that fire…" begins Phoenix. Suddenly, his mind draws a blank and he is unable to continue his train of thought. _Of all the times to forget something, you pick this? Useless Brain!_

"I was scared, Nick, I was so scared. I thought I would never see Pearly again. I thought I would never see _you_ again," says Maya, shaking out of something more than cold.

"I know… I never want you to be put in danger like that again. I don't think I could bear losing you. It was hard enough with you being kidnapped, but when you supposedly died, I really couldn't continue. The only reason I kept going was for Luke and Espella." He looks over at her, surprised to find her looking at him.

"I know, Nick. I'm sorry I made you worry for me," says Maya

"Don't be. I worry about you because I care about you. You're the most important person in my life and I mean that."

"What?" says Maya, mouth slightly open.

"I mean to say… I love you. I have for quite some time. I realized how important you were to me when you were kidnapped. Every person in that room turned against me, but I still kept going because it was to save you. When you were trapped in the Inner Temple, I tried to cross Dusky Bridge to make sure you were okay, before I even knew what happened."

"…"

 _Maybe it was too soon. Maybe I should have waited._ "I know it sounds weird, with you being Mia's little sister and my assistant, and with there being an age gap, but…"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

"What?"

"Nick, I love you too. I feel so guilty when you worry about me because I don't like to see you hurt either. I've loved you for a long time now."

"How long have I not noticed?"

"Well, I had a crush on you ever since you got me acquitted the first time. Over time, I guess it just grew on me. In that basement when I was kidnapped, I thought about you a lot. My belief in _you_ was the one thing that kept me going through that situation. I… I drew a card in that basement… with your face on it. I don't know where it went."

"That long?"

Maya nods her head slightly, turning into a tomato. Phoenix smiles in the knowledge that she loved him the way that he loves her. They both move closer together and close the gap, for real this time. When they pull away, they knew that everything would be fine.


End file.
